New school
by Puck R Goodfellow
Summary: Kyoya decides to go to a carnival and meets a childish blonde boy named Tamaki who may or may not convince him to join his host club...if Kyoya doesnt kill him first...


Kyoya walked around the fair with his head down, black hair falling over his eyes. The sounds of the people around him mixed with the loud music from the rides were giving him a head ache. He sighs and stuffs his hands into his pockets, and begins to think this wasn't the best of ideas to come. Carnivals tend to not be as much fun if you don't have someone with you to share the memories with. He didn't even know why he came to it in the first place it was a gathering of common folk and he had other things to do then spend his time walking around aimless. He continues his march, head low and interest dwindling. He passes countless stands and finally he decides to leave, nothing really catching his eye anyways. He turns to leave, but as he does his ears are filled with the sounds of laughter. No, it wasn't laughter it was a laugh a single laugh from a single person. He turns his head and sees a boy being entertained by a circus performer. The boys eyes were glistening as he laughed at the foolish antics of the clown. His hair was short and had waves of perfect blonde that was salon quality. Kyoya stopped and watched the mysterious blond boy laugh, his tall slender shape hunching forward in laughter. The boy was so animated when he moved like a child...a really immature child that watches a little to many cartoons for his own good. Kyoya continued to stare only two stands away. The clown handed the blonde boy a balloon and waved goodbye the boy took it and walked away still smiling childishly. Kyoya staid there for a few second lost in his thoughts, before pushing his glasses back in place regaining his composure. There was something about that boy that caught his interest so he starts walking in that direction hoping catch up to catch up with him. The carnival was packed and he soon decided that the chances of seeing him again would be very unlikely so he resumed his march of depressed gloomy boredom. He started to think that he had just imagined the whole thing like a desperate escape from boredom. He had bought tickets to go on the rides when he first entered the carnival, he had spent good money on it so he decided to use them. It wasn't as if he didn't have money to spend he had plenty of that to spare, but it just wasn't ethical to spend money and not use what he had paid for. Ironically he was a rich boy penny pincher, and he was some what proud of it. He walked around until he came to a roller coaster and thinking why not, he got on. There was an empty car in the back so he headed there. He sat down with a sigh and was about to pull the safety bar down, questioning the sketchy mechanism of the whole thing, when he heard someone ask,

"Um is it OK if I ride with you?"

He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw who it was. Standing there with a smile on his face was the boy with the childish laugh. He then noticed the boys eyes were of a pretty soft violet and wondered greatly if they were contacts or his natural color. It took him a few seconds to realize he had asked him a question.

"Oh, um yes I don't see why not."

He said as he moved to the other side of the car to make more room for him. The boy smiled and got in pulling the safety bar down as he sat. The engineer at the head began to drone on about safety regulations and the two kept silent sitting side by side. Kyoya glanced at the boy and his thoughts began to wander.

'I wonder who this boy is? Well judging by his clothes and impeccable grooming he may be of a higher status or he may be a very self aware and enjoys getting allot of attention. So he's either an attention whore or he is very proud of his looks. Speaking of his looks his eyes are violet they are probably contacts, or at least I hope they are contacts because if not he probably has some strange birth defect which is fine but pretty unfortunate'

The boy interrupted his train wreck of thoughts by putting his hand out.

"Tamaki."

Kyoya zoned back into reality and looked at the hand of the blonde stranger then back at the still overly smiling face of the boy. He looked at the hand once again almost like a foreign object not knowing what he meant or wanted.

"I beg your pardon?"

He asked. The boy smiled and said,

"My name silly, it's Tamaki, Tamaki Suoh."

Finally it clicked in Kyoya's head and he took the boy called Tamaki's hand and gave it a firm business like hand shake,

"Kyoya, my name's Kyoya Ohtori it's a pleasure to meet you."

It did not escape his mind the softness of his hands which added to his suspicions that he was an obsessive over groomed narcissist. He laughed at his own thoughts softly to himself.

"Sorry I was just lost in my thoughts I tend to do that."

"Its fine you don't have to apologize. Is this your first time at a carnival Kyoya?"

Tamaki asked sweetly. Kyoya couldn't help but notice how his eyebrow twitched when he spoke his name so familiarly even though the other boys voice was very nice and friendly it still annoyed him.

"As a matter of fact yes, usually I'm home studying but toady I wanted to try a normal commoners festival."

He finished with a shrug. The boy gave him a funny look, Kyoya feared that he may have in some way offended the other boy. Perhaps the boy was a commoner himself. He was about to apologize when suddenly Tamaki broke out in a fit of laughter. Kyoya looked at him in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

Kyoya asked. The boy giggled and smiled at him.

"Your answer, it was just funny."

"How was it funny?"

He asked and Tamaki just smiled as he replied.

"I don't know it just was I think that was the first time I have ever heard someone call a carnival a festival, and you were so offensive and rude in a casual way."

Before Kyoya could respond to what he said the ride started to move forward. Tamaki jumped from the sudden movement and began gripping the safety bar tightly squeezing his eyes shut. Kyoya looked at him in concern.

"Hey are you alright you're death gripping the safety bar?"

He asked. Slowly Tamaki opened his eyes and looked at him letting out a embarrassed laugh.

"Well it's just...this is my first time on a roller coaster I'm a little nervous. I'm sorry just ignore me I'll loosen up when the ride starts."

Kyoya nodded his head in understanding as the ride began it's long climb to the top. He looked at the boy contemplating on what he could do. The other boys cheeks were slightly pink, and his bottom lip was trembling. Tamaki was absolutely terrified, he looked like a child next to him. Kyoya closed his eyes and sighed to himself wondering what he had got himself into. As his eyes were closed he felt something tugging onto his shirt sleeve, and when he opened his eyes he saw that it was Tamaki.

"Yes?"

Tamaki blushed and looked into his lap.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hold hands..."

Kyoya gave him a shocked look.

"Absolutely not! What the hell? Why would I do that?"

Tamaki looked down sadly and sniffed and pouted and squirmed in his seat.

"You don't have to be so mean Kyoya it's just a hand."

"No."

Kyoya crossed his arms and looked away from the boy. Tamaki frowned and started to whine loudly and poke the other boy until finally Kyoya letting out an exasperated groan yelled out.

"Fine I'll hold your stupid hand!"

Kyoya had figured if he just gave in the boy would leave him alone. He took the boys hand and looked away from him once again. Tamaki smiled and laughed they both held on tightly as the ride reached the top. The drop from the top of the ride was steep and stomach turning. Through the entire ride their hands never separated as they were thrown all around the car. At one moment during the ride they had made eye contact for a few seconds and Kyoya couldn't help but smile at the over joyed face of the boy next to him. When the ride finally came to a stop Kyoya and Tamaki both had messed up hair and smiles plastered onto their laughing faces.

"That was so much fun Kyoya, I don't even know why I was scared in the first place."

Tamaki said making Kyoya laugh.

"Well I'm really glad you aren't scared anymore."

He said and Tamaki smiled,

"Well holding your hand made a big difference I can tell you that."

Kyoya then realized they were still holding hands and he started to let go. Tamaki stood and looked down and noticed their hands and laughed as he let go.

"I'm sorry I was having so much fun I forgot to let go."

He said with an embarrassed look on his face.

"I didn't notice either I'm glad you had fun."

They got off the ride and walked down the exit. The two boys walked together for a few minutes before Tamaki turns to Kyoya and says,

"Hey, you said you were here alone right? Well I'm here alone too and feel free to decline but I was wondering if you would want to be my fair buddy?"

He says with a sweet smile. Kyoya can't help but smile at the boys cute innocence he really was like a little kid, he continues,

"After all the carnival is much more fun when you have people to share the memories with you know?"

Kyoya thinks for a bit and then replies,

"You're completely right Mr. Suoh it would be more fun with friends. I would love to be your fair buddy."

He says with a charming smile, and Tamaki's face lights up as he hops up and down with excitement.

"Fantastic! Alright what should we do first fair buddy?"

He asks and Kyoya thinks,

'What would be a good ride to take him on?'

He looks around and see's the various different rides and tries to find one for them. He looks past the numerous kiddie rides although something told him Tamaki would like those more then his age would tell. He looks until he sees the zipper. It was a tall ride where they put you in this cage and you flip over and over until your head spins and your terrified.

"How about the zipper?"

He asks pointing at it so Tamaki would know which one he was talking about. Tamaki turns and looks and sees the various cars turning over and over. He turns back with a big grin on his face.

"Lets do it!"

He takes Kyoya's hand again and drags him towards the ride, much to the dark haired boys displeasure and amusement. The line was moving extra fast so they almost immediately got on, and after giving the carnival worker the appropriate amount of tickets the two of them were strapped into the cage tightly beginning their decent upwards. The ride started and they were flipped over and over forwards and backwards repeatedly. Their car was filled with their mutual screams of laughter until the ride came to an end. The rest of the night was filled with even more laughter and happiness each of them going to different and various rides. At one point they went to a carnival stand and Tamaki stopped in front of one. It was the kind you throw base balls in order to knock over bottles.

"I bet you I could win that big teddy bear."

He pointed to it and Kyoya smiled.

"Well Tamaki the chances of beating these arbitrary carnival games are one to nothing with out having prior skill and talent."

He said adjusting his glasses. Tamaki rolled his eyes playfully,

"Whatever I'm still gonna try."

He pays and gets his three base balls.

"Just watch me Kyoya I'm gonna win."

He says. He takes a deep break, and slowly letting it out he throws the first ball, which horribly misses. He blushes greatly and tries the second and third all completely missing the target. Kyoya puts his hand over his mouth to hide his smirk as Tamaki falls to his knees in defeat.

"I...I'm a failure.."

Tamaki gets up and goes to one of the benches and sits there with his feet on the seat, knees to his chest a gloom cloud hovering over his pouting figure. Kyoya looks at the boy in a mixture of amusement and pity, never in his life has he seen someone his age act so childish. He turns to the carnival worker.

"Excuse me sir I would like to try."

After paying his fee he gets three balls. He gives two of them back to the carnival worker who in turn gives him a puzzled look.

"I assure you sir those will be unnecessary."

Kyoya says to the carnival worker who shrugs indifferently. Kyoya steps back and taking a deep breath he throws the ball. It hits and all the bottles come tumbling down, and like a miracle one of the bottles goes flying and hits the stack next to it knocking down those bottles which causes a chain reaction to the rest of the bottle formations as well. The carnival worker looked in amazement, never in all his years had he seen one kid knock down all the bottle stands with just a single throw. Kyoya pushes his glasses back into place and brushes the dust off his hands.

"Now then, I would like that over stuffed teddy bear please."...

Tamaki sits there in a depressed state when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he sees a giant teddy bear smiling at him with Kyoya behind it.

"Now now Mr. Suoh you shouldn't look like that festivals are no place for tears"

He says as he hands Tamaki the bear. Tamaki looks at Kyoya with surprise,

"I thought you said those games were arbitrary and the chances of winning them are one to nothing."

Kyoya pushes his glasses back in place looking away as he says

"I did say something like that didn't I."

He gently hands the bear to Tamaki and starts walking away. Tamaki hugs the bear smiling and gets up and following Kyoya close behind. They finally come to the the final ride, the Ferris wheel. The got in line paid the tickets and got into a car. The ride rose and rose and they were stopped at the top. The full moon was out and the stars were shining. The carnival lights created a beautiful scene before them. They sat side by side the teddy bear on the other side of Tamaki causing them to sit slightly more snug then what would normally would have been required. Kyoya looked down at Tamaki the wind was blowing his blonde hair around and his eyes sparkling as he watched the stars. Tamaki looks at Kyoya and smiles,

"So, whats your story Kyoya?"

Kyoya looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Tamaki shrugs,

"I mean what school do you go to and why are you here by yourself?"

Kyoya thinks for a minute,

"Well I go to the Saint Bridge private school but I'll be transferring to the Ouran private institute this month."

Tamaki's face lit up,

"No way that's the school that I go to. It's a really good school allot of big wigs send their children there to give them an early taste of high society."

Kyoya nodded,

"Which is the reason my father is requesting an immediate transfer to Ouran being his third son I have allot of slack to pick up."

Kyoya looked at Tamaki and he saw that Tamaki had a troubled look on his face but before he could ask about it Tamaki changed expression and gave a soft smile.

"You know Kyoya it's not always about hard work and cramming. I actually have this club at the school, it's a host club, and me and some other guys I know made it and it's a good way to make money and have fun. All the guys are awesome with the strangest personalities you will ever see, but I personally think that's what makes them all so incredible."

Tamaki talked about the club and the other students so passionately Kyoya couldn't help but smile. While Kyoya was starring Tamaki suddenly turned to him.

"Kyoya! You should join."

Kyoya was completely caught off guard.

"Tamaki you shouldn't make such rash decisions like this you have to think things through more."

He pushed his glasses back. Tamaki laughed

"Just think about it and when you get to the school you can observe and see for yourself."

"Alright I don't see any harm in that."

Tamaki had a big smile on his face,

"Hooray! I hope you decide to join Kyoya I would love to spend more time with you."

Kyoya smiled and laughed a little,

"Hey could I be honest with you for a second Suoh?"

"Of course and please for the love of everything call me Tamaki!"

Kyoya nods and continues,

"I snuck out."

Kyoya looked down as if in shame.

"I shouldn't even be here, I just wanted to see what it was like, you know? To not study and have fun for once and forget everything."

Kyoya looked up and sighed.

"If my father finds out he will blow his top."

There was a long pause before Tamaki spoke up.

"Me too."

Kyoya looked at Tamaki with surprise, and Tamaki just shrugged.

"Yeah I've always liked commoner things, but my father wants me to stay away from it and study more. I just can't do that though I love this life. I love watching these people, and getting to be apart of their world. A world without butlers and maids just simple every day life."

Kyoya looked around and felt a little envy for the people below. They all had there own lives but none of them would ever have to face the struggles that he would have to in his life. They would all go to their normal schools and get normal jobs and have normal lives. Maybe on the off chance one of them will get lucky and get rich or famous but it was really unlikely. Him and Tamaki would be the future millionaires of the world they say his generation will one day rule the world but he and Tamaki will be the big dogs running it. He looked at Tamaki, he had never met someone like him. Tamaki knew what it was like to crave this life and to want to get away.

"I think I will take up your offer I'll check out your club."

Tamaki looks at him with an excited look on his face.

"That's awesome Kyoya! I'm completely positive you will love it and the guys in it will love you I'm sure of it. Although they are some very interesting individuals you may want to kill them some days, but you will learn to love them I think."

Kyoya laughed at how excited Tamaki got. When the ride was finally over they got off and walked to the entrance making small talk and getting to know each other. They exchanging numbers they went their separate ways. When Kyoya got home he snuck back into his room. He got undressed and flopped on his bed when he heard his phone vibrate on his night stand. He sat up and checked it and saw it was a text from Tamaki, he read it.

TA: Hey

KY: Hey Tamaki what's up?

TA: How good are you at keeping secrets?

KY: ? Pretty good I guess why do you ask?

TA: Well...it will come in handy with this club

KY: What does that mean?

Tamaki didn't response after that leaving Kyoya confused and with allot of questions left in his head...

**Alright this is the first chapter to what i hope can be a good story :) leave reviews on what you want the next chapter to be it helps make them come faster and any suggestions ill try to make them happen. Poor tamaki hopfully kyoya joins and doesn't get scared by the twins XD**


End file.
